Calmus
Calmus is a character created by Aeyu. Backstory A being with the modus of a focused-and-trained killer, the Calmus unit in its basic form is a hyper-evolving brain, which is a super-advanced dual neocortex featuring hyper-quantum paraconsistent computer substrates throughout its "lobes", which can process and manipulate data at a rate of 10^2000^3000^6000 faster and more efficiently than an average human. It possesses a large, organic paraconistent aura which is allowed through unknown bio-mechanical means which are impervious to all destruction, manipulation and malaise. Having been put through a nigh-infinite series of tests to determine its durability, the machine eventually began to improve at such a rate that it was no longer controllable by its creators, causing them to isolate it with only one piece of data remaining: its mission. Moving with absolute, frightening precision, it can ascertain and eliminate any and all targets with ease, retrieving and dissecting information effortlessly. It is unknown if it can be felled in battle, but a certain young man at an early age witnessed this creature of extinction brutally slaughter his kinsmen and family, and therefore blood-writ has been cast upon the living machine. Appearance A freakishly tall (10'11"), unemotional living machine clad in lavender-esque "skin". It possesses very long, large, crimson-clad arms which are attached to what seems to be large generators on either side of the shoulder as if pauldrons. The face appears vaguely humanoid, but with impossible perfection and curvature to the face. The eyes cause nausea to those who gaze into them, as they quickly flash different colors due to the method wherein the living machine changes the frequency of the signals it picks up rapidly, unable to be blinded. The body is cold and calloused, and the hardness of the material is shockingly hard, unable to be dented or scratched by any methods observed (over 100 million different methods of varying extremity were shown in tests, all of which failed to penetrate, dent or even affect the skin). Even if the skin were to be dented somehow, each "cell," or fiber of the "skin" structure intelligently will re-overlap, causing all damage to be nullified. Personality Unemotive. Cold and sadistic with no sense of mercy or justice beyond its commands. It has shown on numerous occasions that it is uninterested with interaction with others beyond its creators and commandant. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' At least 4-A', likely '''3-A', possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C. At least Low 2-C '''with Singularity | 1-C | Low 1-B''' Name: 'Calmus '''Origin: 'Defiant Hypothetics '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sentient non-biological process, Android, Mecha '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration (Unknown. At least High, possibly High-Godly. Can regenerate at the most minute dimensional levels, far past what can be observed using current tools and technology), Energy Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Omnicounter, Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation (can synthesize any material encountered), Heat Manipulation, can survive and thrive in an absolute vacuum, can utilize anti-matter ammunition, Magnetism Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping via Physical Negation (Can negate fundamental forces) Absorption and advanced Power Mimicry (Can absorb energy from any physical or metaphysical phenomenena), can repair itself manually if it cannot do so automatically, Power Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Technopathy, Telekinesis, Danmaku via massively FTL punches, dura-bypassing One Hit Kill with pellet, Longevity, Power Nullification (can dissect any phenomena it encounters), Durability Negation (with pellet) resistance to Chi, Energy and Reality Warping (Shown to be invulnerable to, but not limited to, energy blasts, atomic dissimulation, paradoxes and reality rewrites) as well as total resistance to: Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Is an infinitely-adaptive object which can morph according to any form it needs to take), Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Does not have a soul), Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effects (can simply destroy alien materials in its body) Matter Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Technopathy, Possession and Information Manipulation. Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Force Manipulation (Can affect the fabric of space-time by merging itself with the four fundamental forces) | All of these to a greater degree, as well as Space-Time Manipulation (Can create a universal singularity) and Absorption | All of these powers plus Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, a stronger degree of Reality Warping, Nonexistence (Becomes an abstract force rather than a tangible being), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, resistance to Quantum Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping and Time Manipulation in any form, as well as possessing Omnipresence, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 9), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Omnilock and Mathematics Manipulation. Cannot be affected by lower-dimensional phenomena at this point. | All of these to a much higher degree, as well as Transduality Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level '''at production, likely '''Universe level, possibly Universe level+ '(Its capabilities should not hypothetically be much less than its evolved, adapted form. It has been shown, after production, to be capable of withstanding continuous bombardment from all simulation-possible cosmic phenomena, ranging specifically from black holes to quasar pulses to supernovae. Additionally, the artificial life form could harness the energy and release it in violent outbursts, breaking several layers of the test pocket-universe's three dimensional meta shell and rupturing the space time of said pocket universe easily.) | '''Universe level+ '''with advanced directives (Over a significant amount of time, the artificial life form gains many new abilities not initially available to it post production, including the ability to vastly increase the potency of its operations. At this stage, matter becomes irrelevant to the artificial life form, and it can produce radio frequencies so massive that they can shock and destroy physical matter to a sub-atomic level. Three dimensional processes become useless in stopping it, and it is powered by its own energy, no longer needing to thrive off of cosmic phenomena. Additionally, it is capable of killing/destroying any three-dimensional object by producing a pellet which can travel at hyperluminal speeds, using bosonic radiation to destroy the target and make the attack untraceable.) At least '''Universe level+ '''with Singularity (In a last ditch attempt, the machine can enter a type of self destructive state where its functional dimensional fibers can create an inward entropy current so massive that it forms an inconceivably large black hole, whose accretion disk has a volume higher than 0 in the fourth dimension. It can use this to destroy the local space-time continuum of that universe, leading to a functional collapse of the timeline, causing collateral damage throughout the local multiverse as a result. However, using this capability would likely destroy the machine.) | '''Complex Multiverse level '''when introduced to higher-dimensional phenomena (it can adapt to take any function or form necessary for it not only to survive, but to be the absolute apex predator in dimensions higher than its own. The body of the artificial being was machined containing dimensional membranes within its artificial genetic structure that were synthesized when its creators could interact with seven-dimensional to nine-dimensional structures.) '| Low Hyperverse level (At its hypothetical peak, it could fully master 11 dimensional phenomena. However, dimensions beyond this have different properties than those before them, and it might be functionally possible for the entity to exist in some state in the 12th dimension.) Speed: Infinite '(Can move almost anywhere in the universe instantaneously.) | At least '''Infinite '(Far faster than before), Immeasurable with Singularity (It could engulf the universe in less than an instant) '''| Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''(No amount of weight is too much for it to handle) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: 'At least '''Universa'l, possibly '''Universal+ (Shattered a space-time barrier keeping him trapped within a pocket universe) | Complex Multiversal '''if allowed to adapt to higher-dimensional space. | '''Low Hyperversal Durability: Universe level+, possibly higher '(Has a regenerating body which has been shown to be impervious to all physical force. Being pulled into the gravity of any object (including black holes) has no effect on his body whatsoever, and he is able to absorb energy from almost any phenomenon he witnesses. Capable of surviving 4-D spatial phenomena as well as the collapse of a 4-D pocket universe. However, upon using its ability to create a singularity, the machine can be functionally destroyed.) | '''Complex Multiverse level '(It can adapt to the conditions of higher dimensions and more complex space) | 'Low Hyperverse level '(It can master up to 12 dimensions) '''Range: At least Universal (Can move around an infinite universe instantaneously) | At least Multiversal+ | Complex Multiversal | Low Hyperversal Stamina: Limitless (Never grows tired, generates its own power and can survive in the vacuum of space for thousands of years without needing any kind of maintenance) | Likely Infinite Intelligence: '''Unknown. Shown to be highly sentient and calculating, able to speak thousands of languages, as well as able to discern large amounts of information from impossible distances easily, but there is no litmus test that can be done on its full intelligence. | Possibly Nigh-Omnscient '''Weaknesses: '''Can be taken off guard if one is able to trick the energy sensors that line the living machine's body, usually using any object which can bounce off waves. If one is able to target the machine's power source (a hyper-miniscule opening) they can temporarily deactivate the machine. '''Feats: - Broke through a universal barrier into another realm, disintegrating all the matter within the pocket universe in question. Key: Post Production/New | Advanced and Survival States (Singularity) | Rapid Adaptive Membranes | Maximum Cap Notable Attacks/Techniques * Absolute on Speed: '''An elusive ability wherein the artificial being focuses all of its energy and process on increasing its speed, allowing it to move faster than literally any object that can exist in three-dimensional space by a large margin. * '''Absolute on Strength: '''Can focus all of its strength and hypothetical higher dimensional force into physical energy, negating the energy and force of anything the body comes in contact with, as well as expelling vast amounts of radiation and energy of its own. * '''Absolute on Senses: '''Can focus its mind to be able to observe the location of any object within the universe regardless of its size. * '''Pellet-Based Assassination: '''Releases a pellet, populated by bosons which are activated by precision-controlled ultra high-energy from a juncture in its mouth that tracks its target with a massively FTL speed, causing massive controlled destruction to the target with no detectable source. * '''Energy Nullification: '''Absorbs the full power output of any physical phenomena into itself, greatly augmenting the power capacity of the living machine. * '''Singularity: '''Can activate a simulated black hole in his own body by causing a gravity well; it is further amplified by dimensional constructs into the fibers of his synthetic biological makeup which cause a space-time distortion capable of destroying an entire space-time continuum. * '''Membrane Entanglement: '''Can expel dimensional constructs from its own body on a super microscopic level which can analyze the content of higher-dimensional materials (up to possibly 11 dimensions) and assimilate the information into itself, allowing access and adaptation to higher dimensions. Equipment None notable. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Misc. This character was created by Aeyu and may or may not be used in a future work of said creator. Category:Aeyu's Pages Category:Defiant Hypothetics Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Machine Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Spatial Users Category:Sound Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sense Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Omnilock Users Category:Void Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Law Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Mecha Category:Information Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Technology Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1